The Truth is Undeniable
by Amber is a Jasper's girl
Summary: this will be JasperxBella please give it a try! Okay so Jasper lied to Bella will their future relationship be able to make it through? Or is this just too big of a lie?
1. prolouge

_**A/N: okay sot this is the new story everyone wanted me to write...tell me what you think and if I should continue or not!! It will be JasperxBella!!  
Amber**_

_**Prologue**_

How do I tell her? How do I tell my fiancée the truth about all of this? How could I have not told Bella about this sooner? I just don't know how I go about telling her...I shouldn't have kept this secret in the first place. I've just dug myself deeper and now I don't know what to do.

_**A/N: okay so the next chapter will be the first chapter I don't know when it will be posted hopefully tonight...if you want to beta this story let me now!!  
Amber**_


	2. Nikki

_**A/N: Jasper is twenty-seven and Bella is twenty-five. It's all human. Thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad you guys liked my prologue!! Thanks to my beta XxAmanda is A Jasper's GirlxX!!  
Amber**_

_**JPOV August 14, 2008**_

I have to call Bella and tell her the truth. I picked up the phone and dialed the memorized number of the beautiful Bella Swan. It rang two times before she answered...

"Hello?" she answered in her lovely voice.

"Hey Bella, its Jasper. Anyway, there's something I need to tell you...can we meet in about two hours?" I asked wairly.  
"Um...sure how is Bella Italia?"

"That works perfectly...see you there." Then we hung up. I looked over at Nikki watching TV.

Bella and I had been dating for almost four months. I really loved her. I've told her once or twice but unless I tell her the truth, I can't really love her. I picked up the phone to call my mom...

"Hello?" Carlisle asked as he answered the phone.

"Oh, hi dad. I thought you would be at work. Anyway, do you think you and mom could watch Nikki tonight?"

"Sure, you really like this Bella don't you?" I smiled.

"I really do. I'm going to tell her about Nikki...I love her dad."

"As long as your mom and I get to meet her formally she still doesn't know that she sees your father on a weekly basis." As he said this I was watching Nikki...I can't believe I was going to finally tell someone...

"That's my Bella; anyway can I bring Nikki over now?"

"Sure, see you soon son."  
"Bye dad." I hung up and turned to Nikki. I went over to the couch and picked her up.

"Hey darling." I kissed her on the cheek. "What do you say you spend the night at grandma and grandpa's?" She got the biggest smile on her face. It was so adorable!

"YAY!" she started jumping up and down in my arms. I set her down and she ran to her room to grab her Dolly, Hannah, and put her shoes and jacket on. It was raining outside. I put my shoes and jacket on and we went to the underground garage under our apartment. Hannah always ran ahead of me to the car, especially when we were going to grandma and grandpas.

When I got to my car, Nikki had already buckled her self into the high chair. I checked to make sure she did it right and opened my door to make the drive to my parent's house.

On the way Nikki and I talked back and forth. We arrived at Esme and Carlisle's in thirty minutes. Nikki had fallen asleep on the way there so I grabbed her and Hannah and made my way inside. As soon as I walked in Esme jumped up along with Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed Nikki and Hannah. He brought them into her room and Esme started fussing over me.

"Mom. I'm fine but I'm on a schedule so I have to go...would you mind if I brought Bella with me to pick up Nikki? I mean of course if everything goes okay?"

"Oh Jazz your going to tell her? I would love for you to bring her here!" She kissed my check and pushed me out of the door. I walked to my car, got in and started it. I sat in the front seat for a while just thinking of the different possible outcomes...she could be completely understanding or she could leave me...I really hoped she wouldn't leave me...I loved her.

_**A/N: Okay there is the first chapter!! Tell me what you think!! Remember this will be a short story!! **_

_**Amber**_


	3. Maybe up for adoption

_**A/N: I'm going to have to put this story up for adoption...Freshman year is A LOT harder than I thought it would be. If any of you want to adopt it the only things I ask is that you use at least some of what was already in this story and that you finish it. I'm also putting The Beginning, You and Me In Idaho, Concrete Angel (AGAIN) and MAYBE Is it Possible. IF I find someone who is an AMAZING writer and I think could do better than me on those two stories. AGAIN I'm so very sorry. If no one wants any of the stories then you will all have to learn to be patient and wait for me to be able to update. The only story I plan on keeping for absolutely sure is A Teacher's Sin REDONE. Otherwise it's all up for grabs. Thank you and again I'm so VERY sorry!!  
Amber**_


	4. ADOPTED

_********___

Okay so let me get this straight...

Shiny-Vampire-Club

is taking over

The Truth is Undeniable...

and

-The-Bat-Girl-

is taking over

The Beginning

I wish you both good luck with those stories and hope that all of my readers go take a look at them when you get them posted!! Thank you for understanding!! Don't forget I still need people to adopt my other stories!!  
Amber :)


	5. AN

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in...well let me see....way too many months to count!!! Don't freak out that I'm marking all of my stories as complete. This summer (last day of school is May 29th) I plan on attacking all of my stories just not at the same time like I did last summer :D I will most likely start with I don't know yet but I'll let you guys know when I do. I plan on it being much better and frequent (like daily) updates this time :D Thanks for your understanding :D**

**Oh, and I'm only going to keep one of my finished storeis on here. So, I'm going to put a poll up. **

**Otherwise I am deleting A Teacher's Sin Version 1, Concrete Angel, Ideas Galore! and The Inevitable. **

**The stories that are going to be up in the poll are Edward and Bella Cullen, Everyting out there, Gotta love the bear, Til Death, Til Death do us part with Edward, Til Death do us part with Jacob and You and me in Idaho. **

**Oh, and The stories I will be re-doing this summer are... A Teacher's Sin REDONE, Is It Possible, The Beginning, and The Truth is Undeniable.**

**Amber**


End file.
